


Prompted Voltron Ships (Romantic and Platonic)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Bisexual Female Characters, Bisexual Male Characters, Culinary Master Hunk, Loverboy Lance, May include angst, Mullet Head Keith, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge | Katie Holt - Freeform, Princess Allura - Freeform, Space Dad Shiro, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, gremlin pidge, hunk Garrett - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, lance mcclain - Freeform, mainly fluff, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection a prompted ships, that include the 6 former and current paladins of Voltron.Each chapter will have a theme/prompt it is based off of. As of now, I am currently unsure how many of these there will be, but I will focus on these as much as I can.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first ever story/collection here on Archive of Our Own. I am excited to write on here, and I can't wait to share my stories with all of you. 

Now, for each chapter/prompt, it might take up to a week or even more for me to finish a chapter depending on the amount of homework I have from classes, my personal problems, and more. But, I will mainly focusing on writing on here.

These books will mainly focus on fluff, instead of smut, as I don't want to write that kind of stuff. The worst thing that will probably happen is a make-out session, but even then I am still unsure.

I hope you enjoy my book, and I'll update soon.


	2. I Was Being Sarcastic - Kidgance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wasn't going to just let his girlfriend get captured by herself, and Keith wasn't going to let either of them get hurt.

_"No! It is not a good idea. I can delay the guards, but not for much longer. Maybe 1 or 2 more deca-phobes."_

Pidge spoke through the comms system in the groups' helmets. A Galra ship had attacked a nearby planet, and now as the Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Keith fought, Pidge had gone off to gather data from the control room. It had the only computer that had all the data they required, because according to said gremlin, storing all the important data in the same place multiple times was never good. In fact, the girl scoffed at the Galra when she found out they had done this. 

_"How long do you think it will take for you to get out to here Pidge?"_

Shiro spoke with fierceness as he stopped another sentry from attacking. Well Pidge had sneaked to the control room, the rest of them went and freed the prisoners from their cells. Now, all they had to do was fend off the lions, which sat in the hanger, from the oncoming hoard of guards.

_"Not long, probably less than that if I go fast enough."_

It sounded more like a question than an actual answer. But, the team could rely on their tiny paladin. She had done things like this before. Sure, it was normally with a long time period, but she could accomplish it.

_"I am on my way to the hanger. ETA is 81- no 80 ticks."_

_"Ok, we will clear all guards so you can get out quickly."_

The line was dead for a few ticks, before the sound of blasters and heavy breathing filled the comms. The faint sound of Pidge cussing in both English and Altean under her breath was heard.

_"Change of plans. I've gotten cornered a few halls away from the hanger. There is too many of them for me to handle on my own. I think I might be able to-"_

She cuts off, a scream replacing her voice. It is both audible through the comms and through the doorway of the hanger. 

_"Pidge!"_

_"No Pidge!"_

_"I am on my way Pidge!"_

A weak groan was heard, before Pidge whimpered.

_"No. Too many guards."_

_"I have Pidge in sight. Grab the Green Lion. I'll take her in Blue and meet you guys back at the castle."_

_"No! Lance!"_

A thud is heard through one comm. It was loud, and most likely from something hitting the Blue Paladin. Both comms go dead, and the rest of the team look horrified at what had happened. If looks could kill, Keith's was probably the most deadly. Of course, Shiro had to stop him from running towards where their teammates were.

"Keith, no. We gotta get the Blue and Green Lions out of here. We'll come back for them. I promise. I don't want to leave them anymore than you do."

Keith gritted his teeth, before turning away from Shiro and running towards Red. He would get them back. He needed to. They weren't Voltron without them. They weren't complete. _He wasn't complete._ He had failed to save his girlfriend and boyfriend. But, he would save them. No matter what.

* * *

 

Lance groaned as he stirred, his head in pain. A purple hue covers everything as his vision refocuses. Of course.  _A Galra prison cell_. Glancing around, he notices a figure on the floor next to him. He immediately recognizes the small frame of his girlfriend. Scrambling quickly, he carefully pulls her into his arms, laying her on his lap. His eyes first go to the hole in her shoulder. It looked deep and was still smoking, so they hadn't been there for long.  

The young girl slowly stirs in his arms. When her eyes open, she flinches. Pidge finally looked up. She is obviously confused at the sight of her boyfriend, cradling her in his arms as they sit in a Galra cell. Lance smirks a tad bit. "Hey you're up. Well, this is a nice change of scenery." Pidge snorted, which caused a jolt of pain to go through her body.

"It's a prison cell Lance." Her confused expression turned into one of exasperation. Pidge wouldn't admit, but sometimes she worried for her boyfriend.

"I was being sarcastic. You of all people should know what that is,  _Queen of_ _Sarcasm_." The Green Paladin stuck her tongue out at her counterpart, before flinching. The pain would start to get unbearable if her shoulder was kept untreated for too much longer. "I know it hurts. You have to stay awake and fight the pain. I'm sure the others are on their way soon." The girl just whimpers, as she snuggles closer to his warm body.

_Please hurry you guys..._

* * *

 

Keith was internally happy. They had conjured up a plan in less than an hour, and had caught up with the Galra ship. Through their bond, he could feel the slight pull of the Green and Blue Paladins. He could also feel a little bit of pain in his right shoulder. It wasn't constant, but it was there. Keith brushed it off, as he readied his lion. All three of them were in the Red Lion. It was the fastest and fourth smallest lion, just a little bit bigger than Green. If anyone or anything could get the 5 of them off the ship once their rescue mission was complete, it would be Keith and Red.

Slowly, they made their way to a hanger, after getting scans of the ship, that was confirmed empty. No one was also supposed to patrol in that area, since there were no ships being flown in and out. Red was able to force the hanger open with her paws, and the lion flew in. Everyone went over the plan one more time before leaving the Red Lion's cockpit. 

The 3 slowly made their way towards the cells. They didn't want to attract any attention. Finally, they found the right cell. They were able to find out what cell due to Shiro's Galra arm being able to hack the system. There were no patrols, which seemed to work out in their favor. But, as they approached, they heard a deep voice.

"Now you will tell me where the Castle of Lions is, or I will allow the druids to find it out themselves. You can either do this the easy way, or the hard way paladins."

Keith knew that his friend were in trouble when he heard the voice of the Galra. More trouble than they'd already been in, but before he could stop himself, he was cutting through the door. Trying to save his friends.  _Trying to save his family._

The sight of the Galra towering over his lovers angered him. Pidge was pressed tight against Lance, clinging to him as if they were to be taken away from each other. The hole in her shoulder was visible from across the room, which only fueled the flame. Lance on the other hand looked ready to fight. Keith knew the boy would do anything to protect their girlfriend, an example being him running to save her, only to end up in a cell with her.

All three look at the door. The Galra, which Keith realized was a commander based on his armor, grinned haughtily. "Of course. They came for their friends. Well, you just handed over the remaining 3 paladins. You really are a bunch of-" He never was able to finish that sentence. Keith had lunged at the commander with his bayard out. 

But, the Galra had quicker reflexes. He quickly pulled out a blade as he dogged Keith's attack. He raised the weapon, and blocked a few more blows. "This game you are trying to play, is getting boring Red Paladin. Give up now, or else."

Keith didn't hold back now. Pidge and Lance were still in the danger zone, and he still needed to protect them. It was his job. He lashed out with his sword, surprisingly hitting his target. The slight gasp that came from his enemy told him he had done some damage. He aimed again, only to cut through air this time.

A small scream pulled him from his anger. The Galra commander now had Pidge held against him, knife to throat and her shoulder obviously hurting her as she tried to wriggle out of his grip. "Put her down!" 

Lance had recovered from the shock of having her taken from his grip, and was now charging at him. HIs bayard appeared in his hand as he lunged forward. It formed as his energy assault rifle he used. He slammed the butt of the weapon into the Galra's head. 

Keith now feared for his life as his boyfriend attacked the Galra. The fury he saw in Lance was somewhat terrifying. But, once it was over Lance had pulled Pidge up off the floor where she laid. Keith immediately was by their side, pulling them into a hug. Pidge buried herself in between her two boys, as they wrapped themselves around her protectively. It wasn't until Shiro coughed, that they realized they were still on the ship.

Keith picked up Pidge, holding her close, as the five of them headed to the Red Lion. He'd plop a kiss on her head everyone few seconds or so, as a reminder that she was safe. They all were. As they reached the hanger Red was in, Keith smiled.

* * *

 All three of them were snuggled together in the lounge. Pidge was in the middle with Keith to her left, and lance to her right. They had made a blanket fort, and had finished watching a movie on the screen that was in the room. Of course, until Pidge could find a way to connect her laptop to the screen, they were stuck with Altean movies. Most of the time they guessed what was happening. All 7 of them actually made a game of it a few weeks back. The 5 paladins would try to guess what was going on, and Coran and Allura told them if they were right or not. So far, Lance was winning, with everyone else far behind. 

Keith was the one that broke the silence. "I honestly was scared. I thought I had lost both of you." Pidge snuggled in closer, and Lance tightened his hold on the both of them. "I don't know what I'd do if I actually did loose you." Keith's eyes were watering at the thought of them not being there.

Pidge brought a hand to Kieth's cheek, before sitting up and giving him a soft kiss on his nose. "You were able to save us, and that all that matters." 

"Without you, we would probably still be on that ship right now. Halfway across the universe. You were there and you took action." Lance was now tracing details on Keith's arm with his fingers. Keith smiled, and pushed back a strand of Pidge's hair. She laid back down, and the three snuggled closer again.

* * *

 

Hunk was worried where his friends were. He hadn't found any of them in their rooms, or even their hangers. Of course, when he found the three of them cuddling in the lounge, he wasn't surprised. Pidge was in the pod for almost a day, and after she had gotten out, cleaned herself up with the help of Allura, and ate, she had disappeared with her boyfriends. That whole day must have felt like torture to the two boys. They always wanted to protect her, no matter how much she protests.

Hunk dimmed the lights using the control panel that was on the wall, and recovered his fellow paladins with the blanket that Lance had seemed to kicked off. Smiling softly, he looked back once more at the three sleeping teenagers and left.


	3. Chase the Morning - Platonic/Family(?) Pidge & Haggar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altean Pidge AU where Pidge is somewhat related to Haggar/Honerva
> 
> Chase The Morning from Repo! The Genetic Opera Soundtrack
> 
> Inspired by this animatic: https://youtu.be/4Alava6Jyx0
> 
> Yes, I did change the lyrics a tad bit to fit more with the story.

Pidge froze as she saw who stood before her. The young Altean's blood ran cold. The paladins had landed on a planet for a mission, and allowed them to stay overnight before heading back to the castle. And now, the smallest paladin was face to face with the villainous witch herself. The others were a few halls away, as the planet's inhabitants had recognized she was physically different from the others, and decided to give her more private quarters. Now, it was an inconvenience. Her bayard was with her suit, wich was getting cleaned after the messy fight they had earlier that day.

Pidge slammed the door, only for it to burst open seconds later. Haggar enters slowly, eyes glancing over each surface. Probably looking to see if anyone else was in the room. Her eyes stop on Pidge, and she smiles. It wasn't an evil grin, more loving and kind. Of course, Pidge knew the true monster that hid behind the sly smile. But, what surprises Pidge even more was when she spoke. 

"Katie... Is your name Katie? Can I talk to you? Could you please come closer please... So we can speak?" 

Pidge freezes at her name.  _Her real name_. Few people knew what it was. Only her team and family were the only ones that knew. Everyone else from before... was dead. But this witch. She  _knew_ _._ Pidge slowly took a few steps backwards.

"I saw you on the ship. I'd thought I'd seen a ghost. Your resemblance is striking. You have your mother's eyes, her hair. I was told you died with her. After all these years have come and gone. How do I put this...? I'm your Godmom."

Pidge freezes at these words. There was no way.  _This was not possible._ Her parents definitely did not choose this foul creature to become her Godmom.

"State your buisness."

Pidge's voice is somewhat shaky, and she notes that Haggar's smile becomes a tad bigger.

"Buisness?"

_"What do you want?"_

 Pidge's voice is laced with fear. Haggar knows and takes a step forward.

"I want, I want to finally meet you. Something real to cling to. Leave you with the hope that you will go do all you're meant to. All I've failed to. In you, is a world of promise. We have both been kept in bondage, but you can learn from all my failures..."

"I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"Or let me in your room?"

"That either... a big risk. A mistake."

"A new friend." 

Pidge screamed loudly as Haggar's hands sparked with her druid magic, looming over the trembling girl.

* * *

Shiro woke up quickly. A scream and the strong surge of quintessence were worrying enough. Quickly he rushes out of bed and towards the door. He recognized the scream almost immediately. Stepping into the hall, he is greeted with the worried faces of three of his fellow paladins. 

"You all heard that right?"

"Pidge's scream? Yeah!"

"What are we waiting for! She could be in trouble."

Keith's face changed into one of anger as he turned and ran down the hall. He was faster than everyone and reached the hall first. A few feet away from the open door, and it slams shut. Shiro bangs on the door, two voices audible from inside. 

* * *

 

Haggar's eyes glow, and Pidge can hear footsteps down the hall. The door behind the witch slams shut loudly. The loud thud of someone hitting the door is heard. But, Pidge is still mesmerized by her eyes.

"How'd you do that."

"Do what?"

"Do that... That, that eye thing."

"These eyes can do more than see."

"I know. I mean, I've seen you."

"Where?"

"From my lion. I can see the universe from there. Name the stars and constellations. Count the galaxies and watch the planets."

"I wish we could have watched together."

"You can't be here."

"Never?"

"Ever. If Shiro found out. That I'd been out. Or that you've been let in..."

"I should go then. Before I do, promise me you won't-"

"It's better that you-. Don't. Forget me. 'Best if I resume my life inside my bedroom."

"Don't forget that a sheltered rose needs a little room to bloom outside her bedroom."

Haggar stops. Pidge had opened up the door to the balcony and rushed out. She held it shut this time, but it was no use. The druid appeared behind her.

Pidge is frozen as a cold hand cups her face. Fingers brush against her cheeks, wiping away tears she didn't even know she shed.

"Let your life be your dream. Integrity. Honesty. Its too late for me... Don't look back tell you're free to chase the morning."

The sound of splintering wood is heard from behind the balcony door. The others had broken open the door, and now stood shocked to see the druid towering over the young Altean.  But, Haggar didn't stay for long. She looked up at the paladins and smirked. Then she disappears, though not before she presses a kiss to Pidge's messy mop of hair. The young girl herself is crying in fear, curled around herself.

Keith is the first one to the balcony. He drags Pidge onto his lap and allows her to sob into his chest. The others hurry over and ingulf the girl in a hug. They don't push her. They know better. For now, they just needed to comfort her.


	4. Stronger Than You - Platonic Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura was completely confused when Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith started to sing to Sendak once they were captured. But here they were.
> 
> Stronger Than You from Steven Universe
> 
> Yes, I did change the lyrics a tad bit to fit more with the story.

Allura was out of ideas. They were captured by Sendak, and now their fate was in his hands. If only she could figure up a plan before anything bad happens. She almost had an idea.  _Almost_. Lance's voice, from her right side, was now in her ears.

"This is Voltron"

He sang/spoke those three words.  _Obviously this was Voltron!_ Allura decided then and there that they were doomed. Especially when Hunk decided to continue.

"Back together. And we're never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because we're so much better."

Allura was then completely surprised when Pidge sang the next line.

"And every part of us is saying go get 'em. The five of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at us without any of your fancy tools."

And finally, Allura thought her soul left her body when their own leader started to sing.

"Let's go, just us and you. Let's go just one on us few."

Mentally inside, Allura was dying.  _WHY_  had they not shut them up yet? 

"Go ahead and try and hit us if you're able. Can't you see that our relationship is stable? We can see you hate the way we intermingle. But we think you're just mad cause you're single."

The perfect harmony of voices amazed Allura. Had they practiced this? Definitely not.  _Right?!_

"And you're not gonna stop what we've made together. We are gonna stay like this forever. If you break us apart we’ll just come back newer, and we'll always be twice the team that you are."

The boys stop, and Pidge continues.

"I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove. Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove."

Lance's voice is higher than Hunk and Keith's when he sings.

"This is who we are. This is who I am."

Hunk has the lowest voice, and he starts out these next lines quiet, slowly growing in volume.

"And if you think you can stop us. Then you need to think again."

Pidge has the highest voice out of all of them. By now though, Sendak is stepping closer a tad bit.

"Cause we are a feeling. And we will never end."

Keith's voice is somewhat scratchy as he sings along. The guards flanking them are now closing in as well.

"And we won't let you hurt our planet. And I won't let you hurt my friends."

The guards now have their guns pushed into the back of their heads. Pidge grimaced as the gun hit her head a little harder than it should of. Hunk looked worried for a second before she slightly nodded, and they all continued.

"Go ahead and try and hit us if you're able! Can't you see that our relationship is stable? We know you think we're not something you're afraid of. Cause you think that you've seen what we're made of."

Allura was now remembering the lyrics to the song. It was one they had started singing after their first month in space. They had stopped singing it after Shiro disappeared. She knew the remaining parts that ended the song, and decided to help finish. Sure this was a stupid idea, but right now, Sendak was completely confused.

"Well we are even more than the few of them! Everything we care about is what I am! We are their furry, we are their patience. We are the conversation."

"We are made oh-oh-oh-oh-of lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove. And it's stronger than you. Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove. And it's stronger than you. Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove. And it's stronger than you. Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove." 

The five of them ended strong. Sendak looked at them with confusion, masking most of it with disgust. 

"Take them to the cells! NOW!" 

 


End file.
